The Love Guardian
by DeadAccount556
Summary: Tomoyo was dreaming to marry Eriol. On New Year’s she makes a wish, to be with him forever. A strange girl named Sakura appears infornt of her and claims she can grant her wish, but when it is granted, Sakura disappears.
1. The Guardian

Hello Kitykat556 here. I decided to write another story. I got this inspiration, I actually don't know when; randomly it plopped in my head. xD Tomoyo is kind of stuck up at the beginning, so OOC.

**Summary: **Tomoyo was dreaming to marry Eriol. On New Year's she makes a wish, to be with him forever a strange girl named Sakura appears infornt of her and claims she can grant her wish, but when it is granted, Sakura disappears.

**Paring: **SakuraxSyaoran and TomoyoxEriol

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tomoyo POV**

It was New Years Eve. Me and my friends are together to celebrate the countdown. I looked and next to me was Eriol; I had liked him since the third grade.

**5 **

I wish

**4**

there was

**3**

to make

**2**

Eriol love

**1**

me for

**0**

who I am!

I didn't know if it worked or not, but when I started to walk home, I heard someone behind me. I looked back, but nobody was there. I keep walking and I heard laughing.

"Who is there? Come out and show your self?"

"Hi there! My name is Sakura! I am your love guardian angel. Any wish with love you have, I will grant." A brown haired, emerald eyed girl said. She was wearing a heart ring on her finger.

"Umm, is this some kind of prank?"

"Nope, it is true, because you wished a love wish on New Years and yours was the only one to be right on the new day. I mean anything you want; you can wish what you wanted to on New Years, something about Eriol."

"Oh that, no I will wait a while, what if that is the dumbest mistake of my life. In about a year I will tell you my wish. So you can go now."

"I don't leave till you make the wish silly. That is why I wanted you to make the wish now and not end up like the last person I was a guardian for." Sakura said.

"Oh, okay, what happened to the last person who you were a guardian for and what are you going to do when I go to school?" I asked. She was beginning to make me curious.

"Oh, forget I ever said that!" She said looking kind of down, "Oh I will attend with you, and so if you want to make your wish in class I can do so." Sakura said with a change of emotion.

"Really, okay, well we better get to bed to wake up for school."

"Okay, may I stay at your house for the night?"

"Sure, follow me." We walked to my house and I crawled right into bed.

"Night Tomoyo." Sakura said to me.

"Night Sakura."

My dream that night was weird and slightly like reality. Sakura was standing next to someone, who kind of looked like me.

"Sakura, I don't want you to go away. I don't want to make my wish. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I am sorry Tamaya; it has to be this way, if you want both of us to live. Please, I know this will end up better in the end. I am sorry, please make your wish."

I thought to myself, wait Tamaya that is my mom's name. Did Sakura know my mother?

"Sakura, please."

"You know the curse that follows people who don't make a wish on me."

"Sakura, I can't, please don't do this. I don't care about the curse."

All the sudden I woke up, was that the past, or just a dream. What would Sakura have to do with my mother? Did my mother die, protecting Sakura. I have to ask Sakura, about this. I was confused, but since when are Sakura and my mom best friends. I will slowly bring it up.

"Hey Tomoyo, this girl is really pretty and I beat she was nice." Sakura said with a tear coming down her cheek.

"That's my mom. Do you know her, because I had a dream about you and her?"

"To tell you the truth, I do. Your mother wished on New Years just like you. I came in front of her very eyes. We became best friends very quickly and we went to school together. Soon she realized she didn't want me to go and she wanted to be with me as her best friend, I told her it wasn't possible. She ignored me and soon the day came. I would die if she didn't make a wish, or if her wish broke the rules. She wanted me to live on, even though with me comes a curse."

"What kind of curse?" I asked.

"One of the worst kinds of curse there could be."

"Please tell me, nothing can be worse to my mother than losing you."

"The curse is, if you don't make a wish, you will die."

I stood there in silence as my hair blew in the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. School Time

Hello everyone. Thanks for all the reviewers of my last chapter. I decided to write another chapter for Love Guardian, I had writers block, so I didn't know if I was going to continue it, but now I am. Haha, I know the name Tamaya isn't very creative and it is a kind of funny name. Anyway I just needed a name and quick. Also I know that isn't her real mom's name, but whatever. Ugg I really want to hurry to the last chapter, I know how it is going to end perfectly. Okay, on with the story. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tomoyo's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to make a wish, but what was I going to wish for. I didn't want to wish for something I was going to regret my whole life. Sometimes I wish these things would come easy to me. I had a feeling that if I didn't wish now, I would end up like my mom, dead. I just had to not get close to her.

"Oh, well, don't worry about me. I will make my wish soon; I just don't know what to wish for yet. I won't end like my mother. I am not going to risk my life so you can life."

"Thank god, I was worried, you would. I just want you and me to be happy, and that can only happen if you wish."

I looked at Sakura, she looked relieved, that I was going to wish, and not die. Then again, she never said her granting the wish, does Sakura, want to die? I thought to myself. Well I wonder how long she has been alive. I mean it must be a while. How did she end up like this? Was she giving birth too, or created. For some reason, I was really curious of her past.

"Yeah, now come on school is about to start." We started dashing to class when Tomoyo sat down. I looked up and the teacher looked at me.

"Hello, please wait outside, till I introduce you." The teacher said to Sakura. Sakura walked out looking a little clueless

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Settle down class. We have a new student today. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. Come in Mrs. Kinomoto."

Sakura walked in, all the guys blushed. I couldn't blame them. Sakura was beautiful. I know, I have seen her before, but I have never really looked at her. I mean come on, she is the type of girl to make all the guys hearts race. I was kind of jealous I guess. If I was as pretty as her, I would have Eriol already in love with me.

"Hi everyone, it is nice to meet you." Sakura said as she bowed to the class.

"Okay, Kinomoto, please sit next to Syaoran Li." Terada-sensei

Sakura walked towards her desk and sat down as she put down her books, "Hi Li-kun." She said to Syaoran.

He looked at her and froze, "Oh hi S- Kinomoto-san." It sounded like Syaoran was about to say Sakura, but I wasn't sure. The class went by kind of slow and the whole time Syaoran was staring at Sakura.

As the bell rang, I wanted to ask Li-kun a few questions, most of them concerning Sakura. I wanted to know why he was staring at her. I don't know when I started becoming so curious; it was just something that happened to me as I met Sakura. I really wanted to know everything about her. Maybe it was just because she was different from me, she wasn't human and that interested me.

"Tomoyo-chan, can you come with me for a second?" I looked and too my surprise it was Eriol that said it. I didn't know what he wanted, but I decided to walk and follow him.

"What business do you have with Sakura Kinomoto?"

I looked at him, I was confused, but the words spit out, "Why do you care?"

"Syaoran wanted me to ask you. I mean he seems like he knew her before, and I guess he did. So tell me."

"Is Syaoran such a coward not to talk to me in person? I won't talk to him unless it is face to face." I can't believe I said that I seemed like a total jerk and in front of the guy I love.

"Tomoyo, as Syaoran's best friend, I should know what you tell him anyway. I am sorry; he can't talk to you right now, because he is talking to Sakura right now."

"HE IS TALKING TO SAKURA!" I couldn't believe it. I had to know what they were saying. I wanted to know what Syaoran and Sakura were to each other. I guess my life is getting more and more interesting. I mean yesterday my whole life changed. I love adventure and now my life is full of it. I guess wishing does pay off. I smiled. I loved my life. I ran and ran, but I couldn't find them, where were they? I couldn't take it. I was out of breath. I was lucky though, I happened to be were Sakura and Syaoran were. I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Sakura, we need to go back soon." The Amber told the Emerald.

"I know Syaoran, I know we need to go back to home, but you have to grant Eriol's wish and I have to grant Tomoyo's"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
